


Gainsay (January 7, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Word of the Day Prompt, i'm sorry i'm salty about some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Harry thinks about the Wizarding world, and magic, and tradition. Drabble.Word of the Day: Gainsay1: to declare to be untrue or invalid2: contradict, oppose





	Gainsay (January 7, 2018)

Harry wasn’t some kind of great scholar, not somebody who took pleasure in the academics of magical theory like Hermione seemed to do.

 

(Of course, being pursued by people who wanted him dead kind of curtailed the time he could have spent studying, if he’d been so inclined in the first place.)

 

Instead, he was a practical sort of person. Practical magic made _sense,_ more than magic for the sake of magic itself did. Defense spells made sense, because they had an immediate, sensible effect. Transfiguration, on the other hand, didn’t make that much sense to him, because why would anyone need to turn a mouse into a teacup?? Why would that be something useful to anyone in day-to-day life?

 

Potions would have made sense had Snape actually taught them the basics, he thought. He clearly wasn’t cut out to teach kids at all, the way he let prejudices get the better of him in many cases.

 

Sometimes Harry thought about how he grew up groomed for a duty he shouldn’t have had to take on. Sometimes he thinks about how the adults in his life failed, in some way or another, to take basic care of the children in their care.

 

Harry was a born wizard, heir to a family line, guaranteed a place in the magical world; but why would he want that place when so many of the people in that world were worse off than he was, because other people were blinded by the very prejudices that led to two Wizarding wars?

 

It wasn’t usually in him to gainsay tradition, but the Wizarding world was going to be dragged into respecting each of their members, if Harry had any goddamn say after literally dying to protect them.


End file.
